Christmas Dabbles
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: 30 Christmas dabbles done for SiriusJames group Challange. Slash SiriusJames, SiriusJamesRemus, SiriusJamesRegulus, Remusother


All Dabbles done for Christmas Dabble Challenge hosted by Sirius/James yahoo group

Drabble: 12-1-04 Reply

During the holiday season, Sirius is upset about something that has to do with his family. James comforts Sirius and makes him feel better.

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns

Disclaimer: don't own

"Sirius," James tilted his head into Sirius's line of vision cutting off his gaze looking out the window. "Sirius…" James rapped his knuckles against Sirius's skull.

Batting James's hand away the Gryffindor beauty glared at him, "Stop it James."

"I will once you tell me what's bothering you? Is it the gift?" Sirius shook his head twining the dog tags that hung loosely off the chain James got him. "The Food? I told you not to eat that much cranny berry sauce." Sirius shook his head. "Not it then. Was I terrible this morning?" Sirius's mouth gaped open for a moment before quickly shaking his head. "Didn't think I could _screw_ that one up," he teased Sirius shoved him away again. "Alright bad joke I get it. If it wasn't the gift, the food, or the sex what was it?"

"My Family?"

"Oh Sirius," James gasped putting his hands to his mouth in shock he quickly embraced his boyfriend after that. Kissing his brow he mumbled, "I'm so sorry. I can't believe them how could they! When I get my hands on them they'll pay for what they've done. Mark my words no one gets away with hurting you without having to answer to me about it. We'll see how jolly their Christmas is when they find that I'm the one coming down their fireplace this year."

Sirius tilted his head, "Do you even know what you're going on about?"

"No, but I have my guesses and oh they will pay," James reassured kissing his cheek.

"Well thanks Jamie, but I don't think you really have to…"

"No, don't you worry Paddy. I'll take care of it all you can count on me."

"They just…"

"Will get what they deserve by New Year's it will be all over."

"Got me…"

"If I can get Moony involved I'm sure we can come up with someway to have the lot of them whacked."

"A Fruitcake."

"…"

Dabble: Reply 12/02/04

Speaks For Itself  
A drabble in all dialogue.

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or Rudolph

"You know Dasher, and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen…"

"Stop Sirius."

"Comet and Cupid and Doner and Blizten…"

"Padfoot."

"But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all…"

"If you say Prongs I'm going to kill you."

"James…"

"I told you!"

"You said not to say Prongs I didn't!"

"You were thinking it?"

"It's not my fault that you have an inferiority issue with the most famous reindeer of all."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not. I think you're jealous of Santa's little helper."

"…"

"Don't worry James. You're always, be my favorite reindeer."

"I'm a STAG. A Stag! Not a bloody reindeer."

"It's not your fault that your nose doesn't glow."

"What exactly was in that eggnog?"

"…"

"Prongs the red nose reindeer…"

"Sirius, stop, please?"

"Of course, Rudolph."

Drabble: 12-3-04

Reply must take place when it's snowing and must  
have something to do with Led Zeppelin.  
Author: Blemery, Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: I don't own.

Snow whirl about making its way down towards the grounds of Scotland,  
coming to rest where four boys shivered together as they waited for  
the sun to finish rising. James's teeth chattered together as he  
hopped about trying to get some warmth into him.

"Is it morning yet"

Holding out his hand Remus glanced at his watch"Not yet, Pete."

"I-I-I can't feel, my uh—lips."

Perfectly red lips reached over and captured the numb blue lips of  
his lover. James shuddered even more as Sirius clever tongue slipped  
in passed his frozen lips heating him in away that the drafty castle  
would not.

Remus raised an eyebrow and continued to gaze at his watch"A  
minute." He murmured.

Sliding his arms around his mate's neck James curled his long fingers  
in the hair at the back of his neck, brushing the falling snow from its  
resting place in the gorgeous locks.

"Thirty seconds."

Peter had to turn his head to keep from blushing as his friends' kiss  
became more heated"Do they ever have to breathe"

"No. Fifteen."

Sirius pulled back to nibble on his lover's lip, but it was short lived as  
James quickly redelivered his tongue into the other's mouth.

"Time"

Quickly breaking apart knickers, shorts, shirts and shoes were  
quickly gathered into the fours' arms. Before they raced across the  
grounds to the castle stumbling inside they hurriedly exchanged  
clothes.

"Argh! My Zepplin' t-shirt" Sirius growled and raced back into the  
falling cold to retrieve it.

"Isn't that Sirius's shirt you're wearing"

The Chaser grinned cheekily before dodging down the hall out of his  
half-naked, enraged, boyfriend's grips.

Dabble Reply to 12/04/04  
Just ghosts, ghosts, ghosts!

Author: Mrpointyhorns Blemery

Disclaimer: Don't own Song by: (Royal Guardsmen) I sort of got carried away but I still think this is a dabble.

The Bloody Baron

Regulus glanced around the room. "Why do I have to be the tree?"

O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum, Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree  
du kannst mir sehr gefallen! Of all the trees most lovely

"Sirius, Sirius!" James ran into the common room Peter was at his heals.

"The Bloody Baron is at it again!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yes and you're the only one that can stop him!" James agreed quickly.

The news had come out in the First World War  
The bloody Red Baron was flying once more  
The Allied command ignored all of its men  
And called on Snoopy to do it again.

Sirius nodded standing from his chair he trooped up to the Astronomy Tower mounting his broom he took off. He shivered at the chilly air blowing around him but he was not going to give up he was going to find his foe. Suddenly out of no where the ghost appeared. The two fought with all of their might; doing tricks and dancing about each other. But with ice on his hands he knew he had lost.

Twas the night before Christmas, 40 below  
When Snoopy went up in search of his foe  
He spied the Red Baron, fiercely they fought  
With ice on his wings Snoopy knew he was caught.

Remus glance about, "Am I supposed to ring these bells now?"

"Yes!" James hissed from somewhere. Remus glanced around nervously he was pretty sure that James was not supposed to be down here at the pitch yet. "Just ring the bells!" Remus groaned and began to ring the bells.

"Peace to all and good will to man!" Peter called from an unseen location. Remus flinched and looked around again.

Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ring out from the land  
Asking peace of all the world  
And good will to man

"I see you Sirius!" The Bloody Baron called out to Sirius on Sirius's tail. He reached out and grabbed his sword. He aimed clear for Sirius's thoart but he never made the final blow. Perhaps it was the ringing from the Werewolf below.

The Baron had Snoopy dead in his sights  
He reached for the trigger to pull it up tight  
Why he didn't shoot, well, we'll never know  
Or was it the bells from the village below.

"Oh is that me?" Remus frowned.

"Yes, ack keep ringing Remus or he'll get Sirius!" James shouted. Remus sighed his lips began to chatter as he kept ringing the bell.

"Peace come to the world and good will to man!" Peter called.

"My arms is getting tired," Remus annoucned.

"Keep Ringing!"

Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man

"Fly to the Rhine Snuffles!" The Baron called in a hoarse whisper.

"What the bloody hell is a Rhine? And don't call me Snuffles!" Sirius snapped.

"The Rhine the Rhine, ugh just go to the Pitch!" The Baron forced him to land his broom.

"Oh no I'm so doomed..."

"Doomed."

"Doomed."

"Ack I hate echoes!" Sirius growled.

"Merry Christmas, my friend!" The Baron whispered in a creepy voice.

The Baron made Snoopy fly to the Rhine  
And forced him to land behind the enemy lines  
Snoopy was certain that this was the end  
When the Baron cried out"Merry Christmas, my friend"

Bloody lifted his hand bringing up a goblet, "a toast."

Nodding Sirius turned to face him with a smile on his face. He brought his hand up to his forehead. "I must go now!" He roared.

"See you tomorrow at breakfast," The hoarse voice cracked.

The Baron then offered a holiday toast  
And Snoopy, our hero, saluted his host  
And then with a roar they were both on their way  
Each knowing they'd meet on some other day.

"Ring the bells…Remus…Remus?" James glanced around. "Where did Remus go? Remus get back here!" James raced after him bells in hand shaking them. "Someone has to ring the bells!"

Peter shrugged. "Peace come to the world and good will to men!"

Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man

Dabble: Reply 12/05/04

Sirius is looking for the perfect gift for James, or vice versa. This is the  
shopping for part, not the giving. Although I don't think many people are  
going to get too upset if it goes over and gets into the giving.

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or Twinkies

Sirius searched amongst the racks of chains and leather sighing he decided to move on. Picking up a thing of hair gel, "It's perfect!"

"I thought you were searching for the perfect gift for James. Not a gift that you can give him that he'll keep in his medicine cabinet just in case you stay the night," Came the hushed cryptic voice of Sirius's little brother.

"You don't think James will want this?" Sirius frowned and then put the hair gel down. "Yes you're right he would not use hair gel."

The younger boy shrugged and glanced about the racks with whips, "So what will you get him then?"

Sirius frowned and his eyes scanned the shop. Suddenly his eyes lit up grabbing something of the shelf on the wall, "These are perfect!" he waved the pink fluffy handcuffs about. "Don't you think so?"

"Whatever, creams your Twinkie."

Dabble: Reply 12/06/04

James proposes to Sirius during the holiday season.

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns

Disclaimer: Don't own HP.

A/n: sorry it's a bit long…please don't stone me use rotten fruit!

Sirius groaned and adjusted his tie, "I hate formal wear." James smiled softly to him as they proceeded down the elegant stairs. "I hate elegant stairs." James took hold of his lean hand. He moved them into his family's rather large ballroom. "I hate rather large ballrooms."

Mrs. Potter smiled at them and rushed over from where she was telling the house elves exactly what she wanted done. "The guest will start to arrive any minute. Will you be in charge of the door dear?"

"Sure thing Mum," James placed a gentle kiss on Sirius's cheek.

"You can have some refreshments; they're at the table over there, just do not fill up, dinner will be served shortly." Mrs. Potter caught sight of her husband and then bid him adieu.

"I hate guest." Sirius grumbled making his way over to the refreshment table. "I hate being in charge of the door." He poured himself a thing of punch and took a sip, "Yuck I hate refreshments." He pushed the glass away. "I hate shortly served dinners."

James glanced over to Sirius as the guest came in two, three and four at a time. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," He nodded letting them in. He smiled to the Percy, Charlie, and Bill who trailed after.

"James!" Remus smacked a kiss on his cheek. "Mistletoe," he point above them where mistletoe hovered over their heads. He glanced about as a group of six or seven people filtered into the house. "So…"

"So…?"

"Does he know?" Remus bounced about excitedly.

"No, he doesn't suspect a thing." James replied. "He's over by the refreshment table go talk to him."

Remus nodded quickly and then smacked James's ass, "Sure thing coach!" He skipped away.

The chaser shook his head, "Someone needs to stop giving him candy canes."

Remus bounced over to Sirius, "Hi Siri…Are you excited about the Potter's famous Christmas party?"

"I hate the Potter's famous Christmas party."

Bouncing around the other boy unphased by his comment he chirped a, "I can't wait for dinner to start. Then we get to the dancing!"

"I hate waiting. I hate starting dinner. I hate dancing."

Remus giggled, "What did James get you for Christmas?"

Scowling Sirius folded his arms definitely. But it was quickly lost and he replied with a weak, "I hate Christmas."

The werewolf beamed and kissed his cheek, "I know something you don't!"

"I hate you."

Remus paused and pouted. He turned on his heals and rushed off to tell his lover who promptly pacified him with a candy cane.

Mr. Potter some how managed to get guest of attention (which was most of the wizarding world in the British Isles like every year), "Dinner is going to be served now in the dinning room."

The guest filtered into the dinning room but Sirius just folded his arms and pouted. James meandered over to him snaking his arms around Sirius's waist. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I hate Christmas Dinners!" Sirius growled pushing James off of him.

"Come on Paddy you know you want to come in…" James gazed at him sadly shrugging he wandered into the dinning room.

It only took a few moments for Sirius to give in and follow him, slumping down in the seat next to James and across from Remus and his lover. The house elves began to serve the food. Sirius lifted his glass of wine and tossed his head back drinking down the liquid.

He batted his eyes down at his platter where a tiny golden band lay in the middle of it.

Dabble: Reply 12/07/04

Must be around Christmas time.  
A couch must be involved somewhere in the drabble.  
Even if it's only mentioned.  
James and Sirius are already a couple.  
Mistletoe is a must. wink

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns

Disclaimer: Don't own HP

Sirius rushed into the common room and ducked behind the curtain by the window near where a couple girls were giggling. Not concerned with why there were people other then he, Remus, and James here over Christmas.

"Sirius—"

"Shesh, I'm not here!" He hissed as James rushed into the common room. In a tight white shirt with red boxer pants over black nylons and tiny little slippers that curled at the tips. He topped the 'elf' outfit with an antler headband.

"Siri…" he called skipping into the room, "Sirius hunny-bunches!"

The girls began to giggle more but neither said anything about where Sirius was hidden.

James put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot, "Sirius what the hell am I going to do with all this mistletoe without you!"

"Decorate Snivelus," Sirius called out without thinking. "DAMN IT!" He rushed out of his hiding place and rushed towards the stairs jumping over the couch in one leap.

"PADDY!" James squealed and headed him off at the stairs where Sirius turned about as quickly as possible and ran back towards the door, making another attempt to jump over the couch. James grabbed him around the middle half way over and pulled the both down over the couch and on to the floor rolling around a bit James finally pinned him on the ground. He held his arm over Sirius's head.

Sirius tilted his head and smirk, "You can't kiss me love."

"What?" James glared, "Why not I caught you, I have the mistletoe, and you're kissable."

Grinning he reached up and grabbed James's wrist, "It fell off de_er_."

James gasped and looked around the common room without getting off Sirius, "No wonder my arm stopped itching…I guess I probably shouldn't have put any down my…"

Sirius's lips suddenly latched onto James's nibbling and tasting them, pulling James closer to him wrapping his legs around James's tight-covered ones.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The distance sound of Sirius running down the hall came. It was then James realized that he had been duped once again. Scrambling to his feet he pulled the extra mistletoe from his boxers and began to skip after his boyfriend. "Sirius, booger bear!"

Dabble: Reply 12/08/04

Flitwick makes charms float up to decorate the trees, what sort of  
mundane decorating things do Sirius and James do while they decorate?  
Just make it per usual. An every day Christmas with the wizards Sirius  
and James as they decorate their dorm, their home, James and Lily's  
home, Sirius' flat, wherever. See what you can make of it.

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns

Disclaimer: Don't own HP

James sat across the room with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He had magical had the string and needle threading the kernels. Sirius was getting ribbons to tie onto the tree from where he stood next to the tree carefully avoiding the popcorn string that curled around the branches.

Picking up a kernel James tossed it at his lover, the other man turned to glare when he felt the corn hit the back of his head. Smiling James tossed another one at him hoping he would catch it in his mouth. Sirius glared as it hit him in the forehead.

The raven-haired chaser grinned as one bounced of his full lips. Sirius swatted at the next couple kernels not attempting to eat one. "Sirius you're supposed to catch on in your mouth. Why aren't you?"

"I'm allergic to popcorn you prat!" Sirius replied not amused in the least.

James shrugged, "It can't be that bad, just catch one!"

The toss kernel went untouched, "James my throat will swell up and I could die!"

A sad look crossed James's face and he gazed back at the bowling as the string of popcorn made itself. Sirius sighed he knew he should not have joked like that. Moving over to his lover and picked a kernel from the bowl he plopped it in his mouth. Chocolate's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "I don't mind dieing for you, Jimmy."

Dabble: Reply 12/09/04

On Christmas Eve, James Sirius (already a couple) get into a fight  
and go to bed angry with each other. On Christmas morning, they make-  
up…

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns

Disclaimer: Don't own HP

Flipping the page he scanned the flutters of robes and color of the pictures reading the short article. Sirius suddenly bounded in the room.

"Remus and I went shopping today," he sung tossing three bags on the bed, "Want to see what I bought."

"Sure," James muttered not looking up.

"I know I'll try them on for you," Sirius grabbed a bag went into the walk in closet. "Close your eyes until I say so."

"They're closed," James replied turning the page.

"You're lying!" Sirius stood at the end of the bed pouting, "James, James, Ja—ames! Look at me!"

"I am looking at you," James muttered staring at the magazine in his lap.

"No damn you are not! I let you out of shopping James the least you could do is pay attention!" Sirius scolded.

"Sirius I don't care what you bought it all looks the same," James waved it off.

"James it does not this is very different!" Sirius was horrified.

"Well you know I don't have an eye for clothes. To me it's the same," James replied.

"That's not true you can tell any teams quidditch robes apart even when the colors they're the same you see them as different my clothes are at least different colors."

James sighed and put the magazine down. Sirius beamed excited that James would pay attention to him. The raven-haired chaser rose from the bed. "Do you think the house elves have dinner ready by now," James said hardly giving him a look.

Sirius's look fell, and his heart sunk. James headed out of the dorm, "James Potter I'm not speaking to you!"

"Alright see you down there then," James called back. Despite James's nonchalant attitude he was highly annoyed, upset and very angry he had just spend all of Christmas's eve day alone without evening knowing where his lover and werewolf went off to.

James woke up the next morning running his hand over the place next to him he noticed it was not warmed by the body that usually laid there. He sat up gazing around the room he could see the gentle rising and falling of Sirius's chest. James smiled gently padded over to Sirius's bed and slipped in next to him.

Sirius rolled over and pushed James gently, "No I'm mad at you."

Whimpering James tried to scoot back in, "Sirius, puppy I'm sorry."

"I'm mad at you James you ignored me," Sirius pushed him away but gave up and let James just lay next to him but did not let him move closer.

The chaser whimpered, "But puppy, its Christmas you can't still be mad at me for last night. I'm sorry. I love you baby."

Sirius turned to him and gazed at James, "If I told you I took all your gifts back would you still let me forgive you?"

James gazed at him and thought a moment before jumping on him and rolling him onto his back. Biting roughly on his ear lobe, earning a gasp, he replied against in a whisper, "Puppy, my puppy, what more could I want."

Dabble: Reply 12/10/04

On Christmas Eve, Sirius tells James that he is pregnant. How does

James reacts?

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns

Disclaimer: Don't own HP

Christmas 1979

Remus had convinced him that telling James was very important. After putting it off for three months he rather began to think that was probably true. So he planned to tell him on Christmas he had purchased a jar of baby food and a binkie and wrapped the gifts up together and sent them under the tree. On Christmas Eve however James had a different plan. He was sitting with Peter on the couch sipping on Hot Cocca. Remus was in the arm chair across the room and James had rushed back into the kitchen to refill his mug.

"You know" James replied waltzing back into the living room. "On Christmas Eve my family always opens one present."

"We know that Prongs you tell us every year" Remus snickered"Go on and pick out your gift I wouldn't want to spoil tradition."

"Yes alright but the thing about traditions is that you're supposed to pass it on. So you four will have to open one as well" James said pulling four gifts out from under the tree. He tossed one to Peter, Sirius, and Remus and then nodded for the chubby young man to open his.

Peter quickly did and blinked when he saw what it was. He turned to smile at Sirius"Led Zepplin"

"Hey that was from James" Sirius waved his hand quickly.

Remus then tore his gift to shreds. He gazed over to Peter and crocked and eyebrow. "You shouldn't have"

"Don't mention it." Peter smiled he knew he was the best gift giver ever. Sirius mouthed a 'take it back' to Remus, and the werewolf nodded in agreement. "Alright James it's your turn."

The raven haired boy already had the gift open and was turning it about trying to figure out why Sirius had gotten him baby presents.

Remus's eyes widened and he sat a bit more uncomfortably.

James's gaze fell onto Sirius and tears welled up in his eyes"Are you" Nodding Sirius found James wrapped around him painting kisses over his features. "Oh Godric Sirius I love you."

"You do" Sirius exclaimed"I thought we were just fuck buddies"

The former chaser shook his head"No, no Sirius I love you and I promise to be therefore you, you and the baby."

Peter blinked a bit and then held up Sirius's gift"Can I open it for you"

Earning a nasty look the present was quickly snatched from Peter"Thanks for ruining the moment." Sirius grumbled but was satisfied when James stayed wrapped around him. Sirius unwrapped the paper from the gift"A key"

James smiled and nodded"To my heart...and the motorbike outside."

Dabble: Reply 12/12/04

The drabble must include the following:

-a reference to the holidays  
-something about Jimmy Page  
-at least three kisses  
-black eyeliner

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns

Disclaimer: Don't own HP

"And then the tour guide was like this is where Jimmy Page was born and Siri here runs up to the door and kisses it." James grinned broadly as he told the story to his mates.

Remus nodded, "It doesn't surprise me."

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, I didn't for once, find it odd even when he turned to me and asked if that was almost like making out with Mr. Page." James crackled running his fingers in between the strands of Sirius's hair the young man's head on his lap. His eyes drooped closed.

"Daddy," The three-year-old mirrored image of James stood rubbing his eyes in the doorway. Slowly he dropped his hands revealing his pretty blue eyes.

"Harry come here did you get scared?" Sirius called him over. Harry rushed over snuggling into his Daddy's arms.

"Yes," Harry whispered cuddling in close to his father.

"So then are you going to tell us why Sirius is wearing black eyeliner?" Peter asked.

James shook his head lifting Sirius's head so he could stand up, "Come on Harry, kiss Daddy good night and let's go to bed."

Harry nodded, "Kay, but I want to give Daddy French kisses."

Sitting up with Harry in his lap Sirius raised an eyebrow to Harry. "You want to French kiss me."

Nodding Harry kissed Sirius's left cheek and then his right cheek, "Do you want to give me French kisses too?"

Sirius chuckled and kissed both of his son's cheeks and his forehead, "Alright you go to bed now don't give Mommy any trouble."

Harry shook his head and jumped into James's arms, "G'night Uncle Remus, night Uncle Peter." James waved as best he could as he carried his son out of the room.

"So why are you wearing black eyeliner?" Peter asked again.

Sirius smiled cheekily and opened his mouth to speak.

Dabble: Reply 12/13/04

Sirius and James have recieved an erroneous gift from an obscure  
relative of either boy. (It can be a Black or a Potter or a random  
cousin five times removed from another branch entirely. That's not the  
point.) The gift implies that they are homosexual and sexually  
involved. They decide to have fun with Remus and extole the virtues of  
gay sex to him.  
1) Obscure gift addressed to both Sirius and James in some way or  
another from an even more obscure relative of someone  
2) Gift implies they are sexually involved with one another  
3) They attempt to explain to Remus why precisely gay sex is so much  
better and how he should be having it to...even though they are  
currently NOT having it.  
Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns

Disclaimer: Don't own HP

A/n: I have a problem with this short business. Awe well my one-shot was 26 pages.

Sirius sighed as he and his two best friends began to open their presents just as he suspected he had not gotten anything from his family again that year.

"Hey Sirius who is Arthur Weasley?" James asked curiously from the other end of the couch.

"Hmm I don't know," Sirius mumbled.

"Well he sent us a present," James replied leaning over Remus to show Sirius the neatly wrapped package. "See to Sirius B. and James P." Remus squirmed uncomfortably and Sirius leaned over as well to look at the gift.

Sirius smacked his forehead, "Oh yea I remember now! I've seen them on our family tree my Great Grandaunt married my Great Granduncle Weasley. So I guess my family did not forget me this year!"

James smirked, "Do you want to open it then?" Sirius shook his head, "together then." Sirius nodded and they ripped through the wrapping as they opened the package over Remus's lap.

Inside was a basket full of sex toys, "handcuffs?"

"Scented lube?"

"Ooooh bunny suit!"

"Flavor condoms. Watermelon yummy!"

"Dildo?" vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv "oh vibrator nevermind."

"Ooooooo shiny!"

"Sirius that's too big for your finger!"

"Heeh…"

Remus suddenly very uncomfortable he pushed the two boys off of him jumping off the couch, "You, you both of you! Together I knew it!"

"What Remy what are you talking about?" James asked cocking an eyebrow.

"That, those things," Remus leaned close to whisper to them, "You two are copulating."

"What?" Sirius frowned

"Fornicating." Remus gasped.

"Fornicate?" Sirius furrowed his brow.

"Coition," Remus growled.

"Uh…"

"Communicating with your man parts!"

"My man parts?"

"It means we're going all the way Sirius honey," James patted his head winking. "You don't have a problem with that do you mate?"

"But James we're not…mmmph…" Sirius reply was muffled by James's hand.

"Ew yes its gross!" Remus shuddered. "I'm sorry it's not gross it's just weird. I mean you could have any girl you wanted why would you want another boy? What's so great about guy sex anyway?"

Sirius pulled James's hand back, "Its really amazing Remy."

"Yea Sirius well cause he's a guy he knows exactly what I want; you really need to try it."

"And well guys, James he has stamina I can get it up nine times and he's always ready," Sirius agreed.

James's eyes widened and then he nodded quickly, "Yea yea and guys they have this little thing you-know up there and oh god…when he pounds it oh jeez oh merlin yes oh gods oh yes right…right there…" he groaned. He grabbed on to Sirius's arm digging his nails into Sirius's arm.

"Merlin Remus you just have to try it its heaven." Sirius pet James's head, "It's alright Bambi shhh."

"Mmm Lassie I like it when you lick me like that right there." James groaned.

Sirius's turned his head to lock with James's gaze, "I like to hear you beg Prongs."

"Oh godric yes Sirius please I need you," James held his gaze, "I need you Paddy."

Sirius laughed lightly and leaned into the boy clenching the sleeve of his sweater, "Jamie."

Moving his lips against the other he muttered a soft, "Siri I…"

"Alright I'll try," Remus said both boys pulled way to find a stalk naked Remus standing in front of them. "Whose first?"

Dabble Reply to 12/14/04

-Sirius wakes up sick on Christmas morning (what he is sick with can be up to you). What does James do to make his boyfriend (or husband) feel better?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

When the clock struck seven James knew there was something wrong; usually it was common for Sirius to sleep in, but on Christmas it was a different story he still opened his presents like a five-year-old meaning all his presents where opened by the time it was four in the morning.

Tip-toeing back into the dorm, he moved over to his lover's bed to make sure he had not died. Instead he was met with the bleary-blood shot eyes of his lover. "Oh Siri you're sick."

Sirius nodded warily, "My tummy hurts and I feel cold and hot all over. I can't even get out of bed. Christmas is ruined!"

Gently brushing Sirius's long bangs out of the way he leaned down to kiss Sirius's brow. "It's alright love, Christmas isn't ruined at all. Today is December 24th," James glanced to the calendar suddenly glad that Remus was not around to mark off all the days.

James moved around the room grabbing blankets off the other boys' beds and a hot pad from the inside of his trunk. "It is?" Sirius furrowed his brow he was pretty sure today was Christmas.

"You're delirious baby, today is Christmas Eve." He placed the hot pad under Sirius's feet and tucked Sirius into the fifth comforter. "I'm going to make you some soup you'll have to get better for Christmas tomorrow." James leaned down to kiss his lips, "get some rest if you feel better we can take a hot bath together later."

Sirius smiled gently, "Okay James," he yawned closing his eyes rolling over on his side he heard James gently close the door. Glancing briefly at the day calendar on his nightstand he smiled briefly when he realized it was indeed the twenty-fifth, "But tomorrow's Christmas." He murmured to himself.

Dabble: Reply 12/15/04

1) Sirius goes for a walk out in the cold and James  
can not find him. (But he may eventually, if you want him to.)  
2) Somebody anybody in the story must drink hot  
chocolate.  
3) Sirius's flying motorcycle must be mentioned.  
Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns

Disclaimer: Don't own HP

James sipped his to hot, hot chocolate singeing his tongue in the process. He frowned looking out the window that faced the front of his house. "James what's wrong?" Lily's soft voice came from behind him.

Shaking his head sadly he turned to face his wife, "Sirius isn't back, yet?" He whispered trying to keep from sounding to worried.

"Well his motorbike is still here," Remus comment came floating in just before he enter the front room Harry tucked gently in his arms sleeping soundly.

James reached for the coat hanger grabbing a scarf and wrapping it around his neck, "I'm going to look for him," he stated opening the door to go look for him.

Lily reached out and grabbed James's hand pulling him back, "He'll be back James just leave him," Pressing a steamy kiss to his lips before he could make a rebuttal.

_Sirius's blue lips chattered but he would not move to go inside as he stood watching the silhouette of his best friend being kissing by his wife. Even from the sidewalk he could see that James was closing his eyes and responding eagerly. Brushing his hair back a chunk of ice fell out of it in the process paying it no heed he turned to continue walking down the street perhaps he would come back later._

His eyes closed gently the image burned into the insides of his eyelids was not that of his lovely redhead but that of his best friend's lips pressed to his. James purred and leaned closer.

Dabble: Reply 12/16/04  
-Must take place on Christmas Eve.  
-Sirius James live together.  
-Sirius' parents come to his house and apologize for how they treated  
him.  
-How does Sirius react? What does James do or say?

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

"Do do do do," The sleek figure danced down the hallway. Pressed against the wall, "Do do," He hummed to himself as he snuck down towards the living room, "Do do do," who said this nutcrackers were for ballerina's.

As he turned the corner the fireplace lit up and a figure fell out of the chimney, "SANTA! I knew you were real. James told me he said you were just made up but I told him I knew you were coming I told him you would come!"

The excited young man rushed out to meet the person who had just arrived in his house, but balked when he realized it was not Santa, "Ekk! James! JAMES!"

James rushed into the living room flicking on the lights just as the chimney lit up and someone else appeared out of it.

"James," Sirius squeaked and quickly hid behind his house mate, "help me. They're here to take me away they going to lock me in that horrid cupboard with Kreacher!"

"Sirius, Sirius…Sirius," Mr. Black stepped forward in order to calm his son down.

"Ekk James did you hear him he said I was a whore that would never amount to anything and that they were going to lock me in the cupboard with Kreacher and feed me fruitcake!" Sirius shrieked, "Help me James do something! Hurry before Santa passes us by because he senses all the horrid people in here!"

James gaped at Sirius. "No Sirius we came to apologize to you."

"James did you hear that they came to O-pole-I-guys to me! What kind of torture will they think up next?" Sirius whimpered hiding more behind his husband.

James narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, "I think you have the wrong house. We don't know anyone like you, now do we Sirius?"

"Mr. Potter…"

"I'm sorry you're going to have to leave. We need to get back to putting our son to bed. Please go now before I have to call the authorities. There have been a couple break-ins around London these days." James pointed to the chimney.

"Sirius you have to understand we feel terrible for what we have done to you son," Mrs. Black tried.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken, Sirius does not have parents."

Dabble: Reply 12/17/04  
-Takes place during the holidays.  
-For some reason, Sirius thinks that James doesn't like Sirius' long  
hair…

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

Suddenly Peter and Remus were hurled onto the floor of the dormitory the caused an inhumane scream coming from James bed oh wait no, running across the floor, shutting itself in the closet.

"No, no stay the hell away from me!" James screamed and shuddered huddled in a pile of Sirius's clothes.

Remus glanced over to James's bed, "Holy Helga! Sirius what the hell did you do to your hair."

"That's not Sirius!" James's voice could be heard although slightly muffled.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Sirius touched his hair.

Peter gaped, reaching over as best he could he poked Sirius's leg, "Padfoot?"

"Yes it's me! Who do you think it is?" Sirius folded his arms.

"You cut your hair," Peter stood up from where he had collided with the floor and jumped on to James's bed petting Sirius's shorter hair.

"Of course I did. James said that the only thing he wanted for Christmas was to get rid of all that hair."

James shrieked from in the closet.

"Sirius," Remus frowned making sure a bed was cleverly placed between him and Sirius before he continued. "I think, perhaps, he was not talking about the hair on your head. He erm was talking about, Peter's cat. The bloody thing sheds and she is dreadfully fond of James's," Remus pulled at his collar, "bed."

Dabble: Reply 12/18/04

During the holidays, James notices that Sirius has a tattoo. What is  
it of and what does James think of it?  
Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

Sipping on his hot chocolate Sirius glanced around the circle of his best friends. Remus, Severus, Peter, and Regulus were curled up on the cushion covered common room entertaining one another as they were the only ones staying over that winter holiday.

But the young lad that Sirius was currently curled against brought about the next conversation. "What the fucking hell is this?" James cried out as he traced a finger just below the hem of his jeans.

Sirius shrieked and jumped away, "James…" he batted his hand playfully.

"Sirius, I mean it what was that?" James narrowed his eyes.

Furrowing his eyebrows Sirius tilted his head, "That would be my ass, love aren't you familiar with it?"

"Apparently not enough, I could have sworn that I saw…nevermind," James lightened up obviously Sirius had no idea what he was talking about.

Suddenly Regulus went into a fit of laughter, "Oh Siri you can't remember can you?"

"Don't call me Siri!" Sirius growled.

"Nevermind that, I'll tell you what that is James, Sirius got 'Your Name' tattooed to his arse this summer. He was completely pissed he can't even remember doing it. Good thing I was there he wanted to put a bloody stag on there!"

Sirius gasped and jumped up running over to the mirror with James at his heals.

James swore loudly.

a/n: My friend always wanted to get the words 'your name' on his ass go figure.

Dabble: Reply 12/19/04  
-Sirius is depressed after being in Azkaban for so long.  
-James comes back to life.

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

"Godfather?" Harry whispered entering his Godfather's bedroom cautiously, "Merry Christmas Godfather."

Sirius's vision swayed over to Harry before dropping back to the Christmas card in his hands. James had sent it to him back before they had even known one another at school. It was a crudely hand-drawn one but it had been the only gift he had received that year and he treasured it as the only possession he had left from those times.

Those times before he had been locked away, when he felt like he was on top of the world and life was incredibly. Before everything had crumpled apart; not only had he had to deal with James's death but he couldn't have even been there for Harry as he grew up.

Harry bit is lower lip and carefully entered the room, "Godfather, I brought you something for Christmas. Something that I hope you like it…"

The door to his room opened again and a messy-haired hazel-eyed former Gryffindor stood smiling becomingly, "Merry Christmas, Padfoot."

Dabble: Reply 12/20/04

**-**During 7th year, Sirius goes to James' house for Christmas.

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

"And then after the popcorn stringing we get to set up the life size Nativity Scene. Followed by chestnuts we'll roast on an open fire. Then we're going to go Christmas Caroling. Then we're going to the local Church where we're going to wrap presents for the orphans. Then we're going to hang lights. Then we're going to cast parts for the annual holiday play that we put on for the patient at St. Mungo's. After that we'll try to get some Christmas shopping in. Oh did I mention sled races and snow angels? Followed by hot chocolate and cuddling by the fire? Then we can go ice skating! Then we can…"

"James, James just calm down. I really can care less what we do as long as I get to spend the holiday with you," Sirius smirked as he pulled James in for a kiss just as the train was arriving into Hogsmeade to take them home.

James smiled sheepishly, "I just want to make this the best holiday you've ever had Sirius."

"Well you have," Sirius smiled back grabbing up his bag, "I did have one question." He replied heading to the train. "When exactly are you taking me to see Santa?"

"Ack I told you last year that was my Dad?" James smacked his forehead and rushed after his boyfriend.

Dabble: Reply 12/21/04  
-Takes place during the holidays  
-Must include Sirius/James/Remus slash OR Sirius/James/Regulus slash  
Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

Pausing in his ministrations Sirius raised his head looking up from  
where he had James pinned below him in the snow drift. He reached up  
to wipe the falling snow from his eye lashes.

"I thought you went home" His voice puffed out to crystallize over  
the lake.

A harsh shade of blue eyes glanced to the ground. "I wanted to stay."

"Mother will be bloody pissed" Sirius warned.

"I know. It's just last year I left but this year I want to spend it  
with someone special" The younger boy murmured.

"Siri, its getting cold" James teeth chattered underneath his  
boyfriend"Make me warm."

James groaned as he was completely ignored. He let out a soft  
whimper, watching Sirius's teeth tug on the bottom lip of his baby  
brother.

Dabble: Reply 12/22/04  
-It has to be snowing  
-Cherries must be involved

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

Dipping the cherry into the bowl of warm melted chocolate, James covered the cherry before pushing the fruit against Sirius's lips.

Making a loud biting sound Sirius sucked in the cherry along with on of James's fingers and chewed gently.

Taking one of his own James feed himself a cherry covered in chocolate. Curling up next to James, Sirius pulled the blanket around them shivering as he watched the snow fall delicately just outside the window seat the two were currently perched on.

Nudging Sirius, the chaser picked up a cherry stem and stuck it in his mouth. Slowly, enticingly the hazel-eyed boy tied it with his tongue. Gasping Sirius launched at James pinning him against the snow covered window and ravishing his chocolate flavored mouth.

Dabble: Reply 12/23/04  
-Takes place near Christmas  
-Sirius is completely nervous because he has decided to tell James  
that he loves him  
-How will James react?  
Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

Crinkle, crinkle…

"UGNH"

Crinkle, crinkle…

"No"

Crinkle, crinkle..

"AHH Why wouldn't you stupid present wrap" Sirius tugged at his hair but only managed to get tape wrapped up in it. "Ouch, ouch…"

James knocked on his bedroom door politely. He had heard Sirius's strange cries and was worried about his friend but the dog said he was wrapping presents and James knew it would be wrong to accidentally get a peak at his before it was Christmas. "Sirius…can I come in? Do you need help"

"Please" a muffled whine issued out of Sirius's mouth.

James trotted in smiling happily, before seeing that Sirius was head to toe in gift wrap with tape in his hair and a crudely wrapped gift. Putting a hand over his mouth he tried desperately not to laugh.

"Oh Siri…" James knelt beside him and began patiently removing wrapping and gently getting rid of the tape"Why do you do this to yourself? Hold still; will you, your twitching"

"J-J-Jim" Sirius hissed closing his eyes shifting nervously where he sat. James paused from removing a wad of tape. "I-I love you."

James blinked a few times and nodded"I know Sirius I love you too."

His mouth gaping Sirius sighed he would have to try again"No, James what I'm trying to tell you is…well it is…its just I'm in love with  
you."

"Oh" James tugged his hands back and gazed at Sirius. He then smiled brilliantly"I know Sirius. I love you too."

Dabble: Reply 12/24/04

-It's Christmas Eve  
-It's going to be their first Christmas together as a married couple  
-What do they do on Christmas Eve?

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

A finely manicured finger slipped under the wrapping and tore delicately at the tape and then pulled back the paper very carefully, "Audible gasp!"

Peaking around an ornament a messier-haired-auror looked over his lover's shoulder, "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do Jamie! Did you get to sneak a peak at yours?" Blue eyes twinkled before pressing the paper back into place as if it had never been open.

James nodded happily, "I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Can we take a look at the others?" Sirius asked looking longingly at the presents.

Seeing the longing look on Sirius's face James could not help but say, "No." Sirius pouted cutely before James continued. "The sneaking-down-to-have-a-peak-at-the-loads-of-gifts-that-we-got-each-other-because-we-can't-wait-until-morning-plan is making me jealous! I think you like the presents more then me."

"Oh well it seemed like a good idea at the time," Sirius replied leaning over to kiss his husband. Smiling Sirius relished in the thought that James was now his husband. Pushing James down gently over one of the gifts he pulled down his lover's pajama pants and began to gently suck on the already enlarged member.

"Ah-ha I caught you!" sounded; as the lights in the room flicked on. Harry stood over them, an accusing finger pointed at the two, "Oh gods! I'm traumatized!" he cried when he realized he caught more then he wanted to and ran out of the room. "I'm Fifteen don't do that stuff while I'm in the house!" he called after himself.

Sirius blushed brightly before James leaned up to kiss him, "I love you Paddy."

"I love you too Prongsie."

"Ahhh and get off my presents!" Harry screamed, from where the two men, assumed the bathroom was.

Dabble: Reply 12/25/04

-It's Christmas morning  
-How do Sirius and James celebrate?

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

Reaching into his closet he grabbed a long wool robe and wrapped it around himself before turning to march down towards the common room where he hoped he would find not only his best friends but also a bunch of Christmas gifts for today was in fact Christmas morning.

Going down the steps he realized right away that in fact his gifts were there but his friends were…playing chess? Moving over he stood over them watching as James pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose and moved his knight across the board.

His other raven-haired friend stuck his tongue out in concentration before shouting out, "Ah-ha!" and moving his piece.

Remus cleared his throat where as the two gazed up at him, "Can we help you?" James said with barely a twinge of a smile before glancing back at the game.

"Its Christmas Morning shouldn't you be ripping gifts open?" Remus asked gently so as not to disturb or angry his friends in anyway.

"Already have," Sirius chirped watching James's calculatedly, "Been up since four."

"Since four?" Remus gasped.

"Yes, put them away, already and everything, haven't we Siri?"

"That's right and the thank you notes. Go on now Remus open yours. We're almost done." Sirius waved him away.

Stunned Remus moved back over to the small pile of gifts he had received and began to open them slowly saving the paper from as many as he could. Studying each gift and then gently placing it next to him before moving on to the next. At the last gift he realized something he dreaded. It hurt so much to realize that his friends hadn't even been concerned about the fact that they had completely forgotten him.

Tears just barely stung at his eyes when he felt arms around him, "We'd…never…forget…"

"You," Sirius finished for his distracted lover had devoured his shocked friend's lips.

Eh…alright so Remus sort of wormed his way into the celebration but I don't think I heard any complaining from Sirius and James's part

Dabble: Reply 12/26/04  
James and Sirius get snowed in together.

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

"Sirius we should get going now," James gazed outside and noticed that the snow was falling more rapidly. He knew that if they took anymore time they would miss meeting up with the others for dinner.

"Hold on James I just want to try one thing," Sirius called and then stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing.

"Sirius you're not even dressed yet!" James groan turned into a moan when he saw Sirius's hard member, "Paddy what are you up too."

"Come on James time me," Sirius jumped on him and pulled his robes apart. James didn't have time to protest because his mind immediately turned to mush. Sirius whipped his jeans down and took him.

"Ten…" James panted, "Minutes."

"Ungh almost the…" Sirius let out a small gasp and then collapsed onto James.

James panted for a moment long before propping himself and Sirius up on his elbows, "Now we're going to be late!"

"Nuh-uh," Sirius mutter looking over James's shoulder out the window.

"What do you mean nuh-uh can't you go thirty minutes without fucking me into the floor," James smirked without saying anything Sirius turned James's head to look out the window. "Where'd all that white stuff come from?"

Dabble: Reply 12/27/04

-The day after Christmas, Sirius decides to go shopping.  
-James ends up going with Siri...

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

Sirius slipped his scarf around his neck and opened the door, "Where are you going?" James asked from the top of the boy's dorms stairs?

"I'm going shopping," Sirius replied and rolled his eyes as if it was the most normal thing.

"Merlin Sirius didn't you get enough in the form of gifts oh I don't know say yesterday?" James rolled his eyes and moved across the room, "What could you possibly need."

Sirius pat James's head, "Poor little naïve James how little you understand." James rolled his eyes and watched Sirius turn to leave the common room. James grabbed his hat from a nearby chair and rushed after him. "You're coming?"

"Do you mind?" James's bottom lip trembles a bit. Sirius shook his head, "Good I'm just coming to make sure you don't bring back the present I got you."

"Damn it!" Sirius howled

James gasps, "That's it, that's why you need to go shopping!" Sirius smiled innocently and then rushed off down the hall.

Dabble: Reply 12/28/04  
-James wants Siri to go with him to a New Years Party  
-Sirius doesn't want to go because his father always used to rape him  
on New Years Eve  
-What happens?

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

"He wouldn't be there I promise!" James told Sirius as he dragged his lover down the street in the direction the music was coming from.

"That's not the point James! I don't want to go I don't feel comfortable. I wouldn't have any fun!" Sirius whined as he tried to move the other way but it was not any use he hate to admit it but James was stronger then him.

"Sure you will it's the end of the year Sirius! There is dancing and drinking and kissing and oh is that Zeppelin that I here?" James persuaded.

"Well if Zeppelin-HEY that's The Mama's and the Papa's; how can anyone mix Zeppelin up with them!" Sirius shouted.

James shook his head, "You're so predictable. Look I love you and I promise that you'll enjoy tonight. Please just try to have some fun Siri." The messy-haired young man pulled Sirius into a short embrace before reaching down to open the door to the party.

Leading the way in James moved about the crowd saying hello to random people that he thought he might know. Sirius was soon distracted and went off in a different direction. Sighing, a small smile crossed his lips and he relaxed. As he began to tap his foot to the blaring music he never suspected the hand that landed on his shoulder and the deep voice that made him ridged, "Happy New Year's Sirius…"

Dabble: Reply 12/29/04  
-On New Year's Eve, Sirius and James finally kiss for the first time.

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

Five

Four

Three

Two

One…

Sirius didn't hesitate he tugged James towards him and plant his lips onto James's unpredictably soft lips. Response was immediate and not in the form of pushing his kisser away. James's lips parted and his tongue whisked over Sirius's own ones until they parted with a moan. Combing his fingers threw unruly hair Sirius wondered why he had not done this until just then. Sirius shivered as hands rubbed up and down his sides and a tongue explored his mouth in depth.

"Mmm James," Sirius whispered against his lips when James's pulled back slightly. "My New Year's Resolution…" Sirius pressed his lips against James's more firmly, "James."

Dabble: Reply 12/30/04  
-What do Sirius and James do on New Year's Day?

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

"This is the first time we kissed this year," Sirius mumbled into James's mouth as he pressed his lover against the counter, "This is the first time we kissed on the counter in the kitchen this year?"

"This is the first time I ripped your shirt off this year."

"This is the first time I sucked on you nipple this year."

"AHHHHHHH."

"This is the first time I've been to rough with your nipple this year."

Groan, "This is the first time I've heard you groan like that this year."

"This is the first time I've seen you without boxers on this year."

"This is the first time I've licked down your body this year."

"Mmmph mmm mmmph mmm…"

"Siri suck harder!" James thrust his hands into his lover's hair.

Sirius pulled back with a small slurping noise and looked around for something to prepare his lover with. He smiled and grabbed a jar of marshmallow fluff and began to carefully prepare his lover.

"This is the first time I've heard you beg for me…the first time I've prepared you…the first time I touched your prostate…"

"Oh gods Sirius just fuck me!" James pulled Sirius into a fiery kiss.

"This is the first time you've given over your religion to me this year." Sirius smirked and moved to enter him.

James hardly bated an eye as Sirius finished the two of them off with hardly another sound. Pulling Sirius down to meet his lips, "And this is me telling you for the first time this year that I love you."

"Mmmhmmm…" Sirius mumbled.

Dabble: Reply 12/31/04  
-How do Sirius and James celebrate the New Year?  
-The drabble must include black eyeliner and at least one reference  
to rock and roll.

Author: Blemery Mrpointyhorns  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP

"Hold still James!" Sirius's hand moved to hold James's in place. "You're going to make me smear it!"

"I don't want to wear eyeliner it will make me look sleazy!" James pouted.

"James, we have to dress sleazy to get into the club," Sirius reminding.

"Still I don't see why you get to wear the black kind," James pouted some more, "Can't we just put on the record here?"

Sirius sighed, "James rock and roll is always heard better live! So we do so whenever possible. Alright you're done now."

Smiling James stood up, and held his arm out to Sirius, "Well since you put it that way," Nodding the two headed out of the house in their mini skirts and fish nets.


End file.
